Animeverse: Pokeworld
by Tobi Johnson
Summary: Hey all. This is my first fanfiction. Second chapter is finally up. Pleas note, that I don't own anything Pokemon related.
1. Chapter 1: How it all Started

**Chapter 1: How it all Started**

Why, hello there. My name is Arthur Wagner, and this is my story. Before I start actually telling you my story I figured that I should get introductions out of the first. So a quick description of myself: I'm a 18 year old male with medium length dark brown hair and glasses. My height is 5' 5"

Then there is my sister. Her name is Erin Wagner. She is short person, only like 5' exactly. Her hair is normally blonde, but she has been dying it black. People say we look alike, although I don't see it myself. Also she has a scar under her right eye caused by her trying to feed the animal. Long story short the dog accidentally cut her.

I suppose I'll leave other intros till later. Oh I almost forgot, we are both orphans. We have just two friends in our orphanage whom also go to the same school as us. You'll meet them later.

My sister and I just started heading to school. Our friends were running late, so we decided to go on ahead. So we were walking and along the path we find this strange looking object.

"Let's see what it is," said Erin.

"But we are already almost late due to you wanting to wait for our friends," I said.

"It will only take a couple seconds."

"Ugh. Fine."

We went over to look at it and found that it was a necklace with a strange looking symbol on it. I could have sworn that I knew that symbol from somewhere, but I couldn't place it. It was in the shape of a ball with two halves both with different colors. The top was red, while the bottom was white. It also has a black strip diving the two halves, with what appeared to be a white button in the middle. I knew I had seen it before.

"I want to keep it," said Erin.

"You don't know where it's been," I said.

"Hey, what did you guys find?" said a familiar voice.

The familiar voice came from one of our friends, Rose Lee. She has long hair, about as dark as mine. We are also the same height. People have even mistaken us for twins because of these similarities, but I am actually older by about 8 months.

Standing next to her was her "little" brother. His name is Max Lee. He is taller than all of us, although he wasn't always. He actually used to be the smallest of us all. He has reddish-brown hair and never shaves. Both siblings also wear glasses.

"I don't know, all I know is that the shape looks familiar," I said.

"I wonder what it could be," said Max.

For some weird reason we could not place it. None of us. We sat there for about five minutes trying to figure it out, till Rose said, "Wait. What are we still doing here? We're already late, we can't be any later."

"Shit," said Max.

So we all hurried to school as fast as we possibly could. We are not the fastest of runners, so it took us about another 10 minutes to get to class.

"Late again I see," said a not so happy voice.

That would be our teacher. She is a rather skinny woman. I am not going to go into to much detail, mainly because I don't want to.

"We're sorry Ms. Wallpepper," said Erin.

"It's Wallflower!" said Ms. Wallflower at a near yell.

We were not exactly her favorite students. We were always late because our alarm clocks never work. Our alarm clocks never work because we can't afford to repair them or buy new ones. Both me and Rose have jobs, but we're just saving up till we can move into an apartment away from the orphanage. On top of that Max and I always forget to turn in our homework, and Rose likes to speak her mind. When she does speak her mind we all feel the need to help, thus getting all of us into even more trouble.

"What is the excuse this time?" asked Ms. Wallflower.

"Our alarm clocks don't work. We have told you this a million times," said Rose.

"Then buy new ones."

"We can't and you know that."

"Alright that's enough. A full day of detention this Saturday. All day, understand?"

"That's bullshit," said Max.

"What was that?" said Ms. Wallflower.

"You know what I said."

"Alright make it Sunday as well for all four of you."

"Why can't we just do after school detention?" asked Erin.

"Because, you four have gotten into so much trouble that your only choices are two days detention, or a week of suspension."

"Think I'd rather take the suspension," I said.

"If I just do that you kids will never learn anything. Also, more back talking? You can forget about having free time next Saturday too. Now can I get back to teaching my class?"

We had been so engaged in our conversation that we had forgotten that the entire class was there. Well that was embarrassing. So we spent the rest of the day in school like normal. On our way to our separate jobs, Me and Rose work at two different places but her work place is on the way to mine, and the orphanage is just ahead, we discover that Saturday was tomorrow.

When we got home we were completely beat. By the sounds of it Erin and Max had to endure all the rage of the owner of the orphanage, because she got word of our detention. Just then Erin remembered that she had something in her pocket.

It was the necklace!

"So has anyone figured out what it is yet?" asked Erin.

"No," the rest of us chimed.

"Well I'm going to put it on anyways."

What happened next changed our lives forever. The necklace started to glow, and Erin started to rise out of her bed.

"What on earth is going on here?" I asked.

"I don't know, but someone please help me down," said Erin.

I grabbed on to her arm, but that wasn't enough to hold her down. So I started to raise with her.

"Erin! Arthur!" yelled Rose as she grabbed on to us.

It was no good we were still rising. Max grabbed on too, but it still wasn't enough.

"Why aren't we staying down?" asked Max.

"I wish I knew," I said.

Little did we know that we were floating off to our new lives.


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

**Chapter 2: The Discovery**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH," we all said as we plummeted beck to the ground.

"Where are we?" asked Rose.

"I don't think we're in Minnesota anymore," I said.

"Really? Did you really have to say that?" asked Erin.

"Yep."

After our talk about where we were, or rather where we weren't? Anyways after our little discussion we decided to walk around. It appeared that we were in a very small town. Only two houses and one large building, yet there were quite a few people there. Where were all these people staying?

"Hey guys, come here, I found a sign with the town name on it," said Max.

"It reads Pallet Town," Rose said.

"Okay now I know I've seen this place before, just like I've seen that shape on Erin's necklace before," I said, "But I still can't place it."

"I'm sure we'll find out sometime, Arthur" said Erin.

Just then a little kid came running out of his house. He had black hair and looked like he was running late for something. He was running toward the big building next to the house he ran out of. Outside of the building there was another kid surrounded by teenage girls. This one had brown hair. He seemed to be making fun of the kid in black hair. All I got out of the conversation was that the black haired kid's name was Ash and the other's was Gary. That's when it hit me.

"I know where we are," I said.

"Where?" asked Erin

"We're on the first episode of Pokemon."

"Pokemon?" asked Max, "You can't be serious."

"I think he is," said Rose, "Look."

Just then Ash came out with a little chubby yellow mouse. I know from watching a lot of Pokemon that it had to be Pikachu. Soon after he came out the Pikachu shocked him and we all knew where we were.

"How is this possible?" asked Erin.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with that necklace you're wearing," said Rose.

"My necklace?" asked Erin.

"Yep. Here, let's see what happens when it is taken off."

And thus Rose took Erin's necklace off her neck. Nothing happened. We were still there.

"I can't believe we found a way to the Pokemon universe, and now we can't even go back," said Max.

"Why would you want to go back anyways?" I questioned, "We had a horrible teacher, Me and Rose had horrible bosses, and not to mention the owner of the orphanage didn't seem to give a shit about us."

"That is true. Alright, then Arthur, but what are we supposed to do? I mean we have no food, no water, and we have no shelter."

"Let's go ahead and try knocking on some doors. There's bound to be someone who'd be willing to help," said Erin.

"Well there are only two houses here. Which one should we knock on first?" asked Tiff.

"Why don't we try Ash's? If I remember correct his mom is a very nice Lady," I said.

So we went up to the door and knocked. Out came a lady in her late 20's, maybe early 30's, with her brunette hair put up in a pony tail. After telling her that we were in need of a place to stay, she didn't hesitate in letting us in. I said she was nice, didn't I?

After a while she offered us some supper. At first we declined, but she insisted.

"This is some great food Mrs. Ketchum," said Erin

"Why thank you, and please call me Delia," said Delia.

"So is it just you here or…?" asked Rose, even though she already knew the answer.

"It wasn't until earlier today, when my little Ash started his journey. I wish he was still here so that I could introduce him to all of you. I miss him already."

After that we sat in silence eating our food. I have no idea what it was, all I know is it was meat, and since there are only Pokemon here, you can draw your own conclusion. After we got done eating we all took turns in the shower. Since I got in last so I got all the cold water.

"Alright who used up all the hot?" I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Ray, I didn't mean to," said Delia.

"Oh, well it's okay. I'll just take one in the morning."

"Alright, well everyone I am going to bed. You all can decide among yourselves who sleeps where."

After much discussion, and coin flips, and rock-paper-scissors, it was decided the Rose got Ash's bed, Erin got the couch, and me and Max got the floor. After a few hours Delia got up and noticed how uncomfortable we were, and pulled out a couple of cots out of the basement (I didn't even know they had a basement). After getting adjusted we were all sound asleep.

After a good night sleep we all said goodbye to Delia and were on our way.

"So where to now?" asked Max.

"Well since we don't have any Pokemon, I was thinking the Lab," said Erin.

"Sounds good to me."

So it was decided that we would head to the lab. The lab being the large building I was telling you about earlier in this chapter. You know the one.


End file.
